Le chat
by MoonyFull
Summary: Aokiji est très seul et très triste...qu'arrive t'il lorsqu'il trouve un adorable chaton mauve ? Attention Lemon...Fiction OOC ceci est un yaoi et NAN c'est pas de la zoophilie... Pour plume de Zèbre, si ça vous plait pas tant pis... Joyeux noel ma petite puce :3


**A l'approche de noel, je voulais faire un cadeau à mon amie et sœur de cœur Calypso que je connais depuis maintenant quelques temps...un an je crois...**

**Elle m'a commander pour Noël un Aokiji/spandam**

**Vous n'aimez pas le yaoi ? Tans pis, Vous n'aimez pas One piece, Ok, vous aimez pas ce pairing pas grave mais vous serez prévenus que je décline tout responsabilité de pétage de plombs, de traumatisme ou de coma noseblood :) vous pouvez aussi partir de cette page si le yaoi vous gêne.**

**Personnages OOC.**

Le chat

Aokiji marchait dans les rues de la cité de la ville sombre. La neige tombait fort et son manteau de laine blanc voletait aux secousses gelées. L'homme aux cheveux frisés et à la peau foncée se posa dans un café bar pour y boire un chocolat bien brûlant. Il trifouilla ses bouclettes pour les remettre en ordre. Mardi, jour maudit pour lui. Il venait de perdre son travail, son petit ami, son meilleur ami, retrouvés dans le même lit. Pourtant Aokiji, était fidèle et tendre, généreux, passionné et surtout très courageux..mais là son courage est partit avec eux. Il regarda son chocolat tristement se disant qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un...d'une présence quelconque. Il était six heure du soir, il décida de regarder les animaleries, mais son appart était trop petit, le petit chaton miaulait derrière la fenêtre et il fini par craquer, il entra et acheta la petite boule de poil un peu mauve sur les bord et l'emmena le cachant dans son manteau pour lui donner de la chaleur. Il marcha dans les rues rapidement et se rendit enfin chez lui tout froid et encore tout triste.

Il se cala dans son lit grattant la tête de sa boule de poil acquise. Il ne chercha pas à lui donner un nom l'appelant juste «le chat » le chat ronronna sous ses caresses frottant son museau sur la main de l'homme.

- j'aimerai juste être aimé...

Le chat miaula deux fois de suite...

- hmm... tu sera mon porte bonheur dans ma nouvelle vie .

Il embrassa la tête du chaton et s'endormit...

Le matin suivant, Aokiji étendit ses doigts sentant bizarrement une paire de fesses...il caressait des cheveux, ça sentait la lavande... il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le visage d'un homme aux cheveux et aux oreilles mauves...

- GYYYAAAAAHHH !

Aok tomba de son lit en paniquant voyant l'homme félin s'approcher de lui s'étirant la queue bien droite, les griffes plantées dans le matelas.

- ahhh qu'elle nuit ! Miaooow bonjour:)

Le chat s'assis gracieusement sur le lit regardant son maître d'un air coquin.

- mais ! mais T ES QUIIII ? hurla aokiji qui était nu devant le chat.

- Moi ? Je suis Spandam:D je suis un chat magique...

- chat...mag...tu te fou de ma gueule ?

Il chopa le chat Spandam par la peau du cou et le flanqua dehors. Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, le matou l'attendait tout nu sur le lit, sa queue mauve fouettant l'air.

- c'est méchant de virer les petits chats comme ça dans la rue avec ce froid...lui dit alors le chat en ronronnant.

- Mais...mais C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! vire ! Vire vire ! Ouuuust !

Il chassa l'homme chat avec un balai mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil le mettant sur le ventre.

- j'aime qu'on me gratte juste là !

Il montre la lisière entre le creux de son dos et sa queue.

Le bouclé réfléchit, il était plutôt mignon et en plus il était...à poil. De plus il se sentait seul et il était très triste. Alors il s'approcha de l'homme et gratta le haut de la queue, le chat levant ses fesses doucement en ronronnant de plaisir

- owi owi owiiiii !

Il couina de plaisir se retournant avant d'attraper le bouclé dans ses bras et de ronronner dans son oreille.

- Mon maître veux t'il quelque chose ?

- n..non ça va...juste de la compagnie.

Alors le chat se blottis dans ses bras, Aokiji pouvant lui caresser les cheveux et ses oreilles félines. Il se laissa bercer par l'odeur douce de ses cheveux mauves. Spandam lécha son menton faisant protester le bouclé qui se mit à gueuler comme un putois que les chats se léchait les pompons tout le temps et que lui venait de le lécher...la tête mauve en avait marre de l'entendre se plaindre et grogner et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser lui fourrant sa langue dans la bouche. Le brun se rebella mais au bout de quelques minutes, Aokiji laissa ses bras le long de son corps et se laissait embrasser. C'était doux et sucré. Alors il continua à embrasser Spandam se remettant au dessus lui disant qu'il ne sera jamais soumis...

La lune éclairait la pièce ou les deux hommes étaient à présent nus l'un sur l'autre, le brun pénétrant le mauve dans un râle de plaisir. C'était étrange, mais bon. Alors leur amour dura quelques heures avant que les deux s'endorment l'un contre l'autre.

Le matin ou Aokiji se réveilla, Spandam était dans ses bras ronronnant. Une boule de poil mauve, qui leva la tête et miaula après Aokiji mécontent d'avoir été réveillé..Le brun regarda le chat se rappelant de la veille.

- il faut que j'arrête je tourne zoophile... marmonna le brun. Mais ton nom sera Spandam:)

Il souleva la boule de poil dans ses bras allant lui donner à manger.

ET depuis ce jour là, tout les soirs de pleines lune, Aokiji recevait la visite de son homme chat...

Fin

C'est court mais c'est comme ça :p j'espère que ça vous as plu ^^


End file.
